


Where there is Anger, there is Pain

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Regret, Traitor Malcolm Pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Connor doesn't want to deal with his feelings surrounding Malcolm's betrayal.
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Mitchell/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll, Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Where there is Anger, there is Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945539) by [Whytewolf64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewolf64/pseuds/Whytewolf64). 



> I swear I don't normally write angst. These boys are just a tragedy waiting to happen.  
> @tealthefox.cos did a TikTok where Connor was mad at Malcolm and then this just happened. I don’t know if it makes sense, but here.

It had been a week since Malcolm had been kicked out of camp. 

Mitchell hadn't coped well… It wasn't quite as bad as Lee's death but it was… pretty bad. 

Connor… Connor seemed fine. 

Mitchell knew that he wasn't, of course, but whenever he tried to ask him about it, he just avoided the question. 

He was happy to comfort Mitchell, and let Mitchell cry it out. He even snuck into Mitchell's cabin the night Malcolm left. 

It was a lot easier to cuddle on a cabin bunk with only two of you. 

But Connor never showed any of his own feelings. 

"Maybe he thinks he has to be strong for you." Lacy suggested tentatively as they did each other's makeup. 

She was one of the few siblings Mitchell felt comfortable confiding in. 

"Maybe… But I asked Travis and he said that he hasn't said anything to him either." 

"I don't know.. I guess you just make sure he knows he can talk to you." 

Mitchell nodded. "I will.. I just can't lose him as well…" 

Connor was angry. 

He was disappointed. 

He thought he knew Malcolm! 

Mostly, Connor was angry at himself, because as much as he hated Malcolm and hated what he'd done, what he'd caused, he still loved him. 

He tried to play it off. He tried to avoid the conflicting feelings, focusing on Mitchell, on comforting him, on cheering him up, whatever he needed so he didn't have to focus on himself or on Malcolm. 

It all came to a head when Malcolm sent an iris message. 

They were in the woods. Connor was scouting locations for capture the flag, and Mitchell had tagged along. 

Mitchell answered. 

"I just.. I called to say I love you." Malcolm said, looking at them both. 

Connor couldn't play it cool. "Shut up Malcolm!" He snapped, walking out of view of the iris message. 

He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to leave Mitchell. 

"I miss you. Both of you. I'm so sor-" Malcolm continued.

"Mitchell just hang up already, please!" Connor said, clenching his fists and screwing his eyes shut. 

He wasn't going to cry over that jerk, he wasn't. 

"I should.. I'm sorry Malcolm." Mitchell said, and quickly dissolved the rainbow, hanging up the call.

"Connor?" Mitchell asked, gently touching his arm. 

"I just.. I can't hear his voice." Connor said quietly. 

"It's okay.. What's wrong?" 

Connor laughed bitterly. 

"What isn't wrong? Mitchell, he betrayed us! He's gone. He's with Luke!" 

"I know but-" 

"He is the reason Lee is dead! Don't you get that? He told Luke how to get through our defences!" 

Connor held his chest as he tried and failed to hold back tears. 

He fell to his knees. Mitchell sat with him, rubbing his back gently, despite his words making Mitchell cry as well. 

"Lee died because of him." Connor whispered, wiping his eyes, "And I still love him." 

"So do I," Mitchell said quietly, wrapping his arms around Connor, "I think Lee would too."

"I.. I've been wracking my brain, trying to think of some reason why he would do this.. Why he would betray us.. betray camp.. I don't understand," Connor admitted, "I thought.. I thought we made him happy." 

"We did. I know we did Connor. It wasn't because of us. I don't know why he did it. But It wasn't us. It wasn't." 

"I miss when it was easy. When Lee was here. Before Malcolm betrayed us…" 

"Me too Connor.. Me too." Mitchell rested his head on Connor's shoulder, and let him cry. 

\--

Miles away, on a boat in the middle of the ocean, Malcolm had a moment to himself. 

He found an empty room in the lower decks, where he wasn't likely to be disturbed, and made a rainbow. 

When he called and saw Mitchell and Connor for the first time in days, his heart skipped a beat. 

Then fell to the bottom of his stomach as he watched Connor walk away. 

Mitchell hung up the call to comfort him, and Malcolm was left alone. 

He listened to the different footsteps of many monsters on board the ship on the floors above him and teared up. 

"What the hell have I done?" He asked the empty room, collapsing on the floor as the weight of everything he had ruined crashed down around him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: @tealthefox.cos and @aceangelcosplay on TikTok because they are posting brilliant dark!Malcolm angst.  
> Also chapter 15 of Camp Content by WhyteWolf64 (that whole fic is amazing, 100% go check it out if you haven't already)


End file.
